Tampa Sands
by hashtagxheel
Summary: Stephanie McMahon works summers as a lifeguard at her father's beach club. She expects the summer of 2011 to be just like the others. Well, new friends, a forbidden boyfriend, and scandalous secrets will make sure this will be a summer to remember. R&R !


Chapter One: Seven A.M.

It was seven A.M. sharp and the summer sun was barely rising when Stephanie McMahon pulled up in front of her best friend Trish Stratus' house. Trish was as far from a morning person as they came, but Stephanie had zero sympathy; Trish had been working as a lifeguard at the Tampa Sands Beach Club as long as Stephanie had. She was all too aware that early mornings were a package deal along with the red bathing suit and life preserver.

Stephanie honked the horn a few more times before giving it a rest. She sat back in the driver's seat and sighed. _Late, again_ she thought. Stephanie tilted the rear view sideways and inspected her appearance: a heart-shaped face, framed by long, chocolate-colored hair and bright blue eyes. She was pretty, or so she was told all the time. But if that was the case, she wondered, why hadn't any of the relationships she'd struck up with various handsome young Club members lasted? This was the summer of her senior year, and she vowed that things were gonna be different this time around. She was gonna find a _real_ boyfriend this summer.

An irritated-looking Trish slid into the passenger seat. "Did you _have _to honk that many times?" she asked.

Stephanie gently nudged her. "What happened to seven o'clock?" she teased.

Her best friend laughed. "It came and went, "Trish shot, "let's go."

The girl Stephanie liked to think of as her other half was the outgoing type. A breath-taking Canadian export, the busty and blonde-haired Trish had made a splash when her family relocated to Tampa toward the end of freshman year. It was soon after that she and Stephanie had become close, and the two of them had been turning heads ever since.

"What has your dad told you about the new guys?" Trish asked.

Stephanie shrugged. "Not much. Just that he was looking for a bunch of kids our age to fill out the rest of the lifeguard staff. 'Too much beach and too few lifeguards' he'd said. From what he said, he found them."

"Any from our school?" asked Trish.

"Only three that I know of," Stephanie replied, "well, three besides Kelly. There's Melina Perez, John Cena, and Jay Reso."

Trish looked skeptical. "I don't know the other two, but do you mean captain of the football team John Cena? He can swim?"

Stephanie laughed. "What's him playing football got to do with whether he can swim or not?"

"I'm not sure. I was just thinking that, you know, all those muscles would weigh him down," Trish joked.

Stephanie shook her head. "You're terrible."

"And you're my best friend," said Trish, "so what does that say about you?"

* * *

><p>The Tampa Sands Beach Club was situated on a pristine slice of oceanfront not too far from the Bay. Stephanie's dad, Vince, had been managing the club since Stephanie was a little kid and she'd been hanging around the Club for just as long, so it only seemed natural she'd wind up working there one day.<p>

By the time Stephanie and Trish arrived in the staff lounge, the other lifeguards were already there, waiting to greet (so they claimed) the new arrivals.

"Morning, guys," they chimed.

They were greeted with a "Good morning" in response from Randy Orton, Amy Dumas, and John Morrison.

"Well, well, well," said Randy, "look who decided to show."

"Blame Trish," Stephanie said, jerking a thumb in the Canadian's direction.

John shook his head and smiled. "Excuses, excuses." Randy and John served as the Club's resident studs. With their brown hair, blue eyes, chiseled features, and too-perfect-for-high-school-students six-packs, they'd been turning the heads of female Club members of all ages in their six months working there.

Amy playfully punched Randy. "Give it a rest, why don't you? I thought we were supposed to be thinking of ways to torture the new guys, not screwing with the people who already work here." The beautiful redhead smiled mischievously.

Stephanie shook her head. "Don't you _dare_!"

Randy held his hands up as if he were surrendering. "Alright, fine. If you insist, we won't torture the scrubs."

Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Who do you think Vince found?" John asked no one in particular.

Trish laughed. "That's for Steph and I to know and for you guys to find out."

"Aw, come on!" Amy groaned, "Just tell us!"

Trish was looking through her mental rolodex of comebacks when they heard a knock on the staff lounge's door.

"They're heee-re!" Randy teased, imitating Carol Ann from "Poltergeist".

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she stood to open the door. She dealt Randy a slap to the back of the head on her way by. Her hand on the door handle, she turned to face the others. "Ready?"

_**A/N: So there's the first chapter! How was it? Who do you think is on the other side of the door? You'll find out next time. Review please!**_


End file.
